


Salem's Conquests

by Lucky38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, Cock Worship, Futa, impreg, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky38/pseuds/Lucky38
Summary: Salem simply desires pleasure.  And she'll take it from whoever she wants.





	1. Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally all separate works, written fairly far apart. They'll be posted in the order that I wrote them.

  
Far away, a stone castle sat on black earth, underneath a blood red sky. Inside of the castle, a figure walked confidently down a hallway, curvy hips swaying. This figure's skin was an unnatural white, the same color as her hair, with black traceries visible on the sides of her face. Her clothes only brought attention to the odd color, a black tunic that left her arms, legs, and most of her midriff completely bare, with a long piece of cloth hanging loose over her waist to conceal a little of her modesty, though flashes of an enormous, bitch-breaking cock could be seen when the cloth shifted just right. Her eyes were perhaps what was oddest about her, black sclera with glowing red irises.  
  
Still, the most unnerving thing was the cocky, feral grin. Her teeth were normal, except for the slightly larger than average canines, but then again the teeth weren't the unnerving thing.  
  
No, the unnerving thing was what the smile meant. Salem, Mistress of the Grimm, was in a good mood. And that never boded well.  
  
She shouldered open the door to her throne room. It never failed to fill her with satisfaction, seeing all of the former Huntresses arranged in a circle around her seat of power, restrained by powerful tendrils that Salem had bred specifically for this purpose. Three of the Huntresses were already unconscious, thick seed oozing from every hole. Salem had been busy managing her forces for the last little bit, but she'd made certain to thoroughly work off some of the pressure beforehand in order to focus.  
  
Now, though, she'd had to go without a good fuck for a couple of hours, and her absurdly potent balls were already full again, almost painfully so. Salem relished the slight ache, though. It always felt better when she had to  _really_ work one of her sluts over to blow off some steam.  
  
Usually, when she got to feeling like this, she'd pick two or three. Not today, though. Today, she treated herself to her favorite.  
  
Most of her pets were completely naked, but not this one. Salem had let this one keep the tattered remnants of a white cloak around her shoulders. When Salem reached her, the woman's silver eyes glared up at her, still defiant. Salem chuckled. "Hey, Summer, I've got good news for you! Let's-"  
  
Salem stopped, noticing something wrong. She bent down, examining Summer's restraints. Teeth marks. The Huntress had been  _chewing_ through the absurdly tough Grimm keeping her attached to the ground. And even the stone floor was chipped, near where it was attached!   
  
Salem laughed outright, amazed. "I can't believe it! Twelve years in, and you're  _still_ trying to escape! Most of these other whores didn't last a  _tenth_ of that time before I broke them down, but you're  _still_ going!" She reached down and slung Summer over her shoulder. The pale Huntress struggled, but against Salem she might as well have been trying to push away the ground beneath her feet. " _That's_ why you're my favorite. You've still got fight in you."  
  
She turns and starts the walk back to her private quarters, reaching a hand up and squeezing Summer's ass. "I can't  _wait_ until you break around my cock. You'll be an amazing servant."   
  
\-----  
  
Salem sets Summer down on her knees, tearing the cloth concealing her waist away. She could always make another outfit, and she was  _not_ in the mood for waiting. Salem's cock sprang out, slapping Summer across the face and splattering her with Salem's pre.   
  
Salem's dick was  _intimidating,_ and despite twelve years of experience Summer still swallowed nervously when it was laid across her face. The whole thing was as long as her forearm, and wider around than her fist. The thick, veiny length darkened from Salem's usual pale white color to an angry purple towards the tip, and clear fluid flowed in rivulets. Salem's balls were enormous as well, the smooth pale sack holding two apple-sized orbs.  
  
Salem abruptly grabbed Summer's hair, pulled her away, then hilted herself in the Huntress's throat, stretching her jaw wide. " _Mmph!_ I thought I'd give you the chance to make things easier on yourself, but I guess you wanted to do things the hard way!"  
  
Salem's throatfucking is thorough, and brutal. Summer's saliva coats her mistress's shaft, helping it glide down towards her stomach. Of course, it's not nearly enough to make the passage easy, and the crushingly tight confines of her neck squeeze down on Salem's cock, leaving no room for air.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, Salem pulls out enough for Summer to gasp for air around the cockhead still in her mouth. She can't do more than feebly struggle as Salem lifts her up and sets her down on the bed, letting Summer's head hang backwards over the edge. Salem pushes the first few inches of her length back into the Huntress's mouth, lightly moving back and forth over her tongue. "Hey, let's make things interesting, alright? I'm gonna choke you with my dick, and I'm not going to pull out until you make me cum. It would be a shame to lose you over something like this, so I hope you're ready!"  
  
Summer's eyes widen, and she barely has enough time to take a deep breath before Salem grabs the sides of her head and thrusts in down to her base, going so deep that Summer swears she can feel the cock inside of her stomach.  
  
She starts swallowing, shifting her head up and down, anything she can do to increase the stimulation. She tries to lap at Salem's balls with her tongue, but the weird position she's in just leaves her licking the top of the shaft. Summer reaches back, fondling the heavy orbs with her hands, trying her best to make the Grimm Mistress climax.  
  
It's not working. Summer's body cries out for hair, but Salem just does her best to thrust a little bit deeper. "Fuck, you're good at this. Better hurry up, though~"  
  
Summer's vision starts to fade, and she tries her last resort. She starts swallowing heavily around Salem's cock, and one of the hands fondling her falls reaches back further to slip a finger into Salem's ass.  
  
The unnaturally pale woman stiffens, her cock swelling as she starts to pour shot after shot of her seed directly into Summer's stomach. She stops unusually quickly and pulls out, but Summer is too grateful for the air to second guess the source.   
  
At least until Salem hilts herself down her throat again. "Ballsy move, bitch." She growls. "You're lucky I like you so much, or else you'd be getting way worse than this." Salem wraps her hands around Summer's throat, squeezing the Huntress around her cock. She starts thrusting at a frenzied pace, the rampant abuse of her throat making Summer's eyes flutter shut as fresh juices run down the inside of her thigh.  
  
In moments, Salem bursts again, flooding Summer's body with cum. "That's more like it, drink it all!"   
  
When Salem pulled out, the taste of her seed on Summer's tongue made the near-insensate girl moan. She might have retained her independence and free will across the years of captivity, and her mind was as sharp as ever, but there was only so much a body could take before it was overwhelmed with the pleasure.  
  
The Huntress vaguely registered being turned over, before the sensation of an intrusion punching all the way up through her cunt and smashing into the back walls of her womb made her jolt back to wakefulness with an agonizingly blissful scream.  
  
Salem pulls Summer up until she's on all fours, then immediately starts a fast, rutting pace. The pale woman leans down until her breath is tickling Summer's ear, making sure that her prisoner can hear her over the moans, and the loud noises of their bodies smacking together. "That's right, Summer, didn't I say I had good news for you? It's about your daughter!"  
  
Summer's eyes fly open, before an extremely rough thrust from Salem makes them roll back in her head. The Huntress fights to stay conscious, trying to focus on the witch's next words.   
  
Salem chuckles. "You know, I hadn't thought much of her, until some of my pets ran into...what was her name again? Ruby? She looks just like you! The hair, the body, the cloak...the  _eyes."_  
  
Summer gasps and whimpers as she feels pressure against her back door, Salem rubbing a finger that had been lubed up with the fluids coating her shaft over the tight ring. She pushes it inside, then quickly follows with a second. And then a third. "And that's not all she shares. Did you know that she decided to become a Huntress? Got into Beacon early, as a matter of fact! And she's already been taken by some of my little beauties, too. Sure, she got free, but she was a Minotaur's cocksleeve for at least an hour. Then the Charybdis trapped her, and egged her  _over_ and  _over."_  
  
Salem's whole hand worked its way into Summer's tight ass, making the girl squeal as she desperately fought to stay coherent. Salem started to feel around, testing the limits of her toy, delighting at how far she could push Summer when her Aura was helping to shield her from damage and pain. A wicked idea occurred to her, and she started pushing her hand further into Summer's body, stretching  _both_ sets of her internal walls to their limits until she managed to feel what she was looking for. "The girl's a natural, just like you are. Do you want to see what she's up against right now?"  
  
Translucent Grimm coated the walls of Salem's chamber, to help her control her forces. At her command, the one that Summer was facing flashed to life, showing a Grimm's-eye view of a battered and weakened Team RWBY, their Auras depleted. "You know, Summer, I think  _you_ had a run in with this particular Patriarch. I'm certain it'll be more than happy to work out any frustrations it has with you on dear little Ruby."  
  
The hand abusing Summer's insides reached its target, stretching her back passage enough to let Salem grab her  _womb._ The dominant woman hilts herself inside of Summer again, massaging the head of her cock through Summer's body, jerking herself off with Summer's innermost chamber. Summer howls at the sensation, her her whole body twitching and shuddering in sensory overload. Salem just smirks, and starts to force her second hand into Summer's body. "You know, I bet the poor little girl misses her mommy. It must have been hard for her, growing up alone, probably thinking that you're dead."  
  
Summer just barely holds onto consciousness, the multiple massive intrusions in her body threatening to crush her under a wave of pleasure. Salem doesn't press the advantage, easing her crushing grip on Summer's womb, instead just gently rubbing her reproductive system through her body, an action that by itself is causing mind-bending sensations. "I should bring her here. After all, what sort of monster separates a mother from her child?"  
  
Summer freezes, but Salem just laughs. "That's a project for later, then. For now... _watch!"_ Salem's hands push deeper inside of her, until she can grab hold of Summer's ovaries. "I'm going to make you cum your  _fucking brains out_ while you watch your daughter get  _bred!_ I'm going to fill you up with the Grimm that are going to bring her  _here!"_  
  
Salem's thrusts resume their frantic pace, burying her cock inside of Summer with enough force to break the bones of a non-Huntress. She  _squeezes_ Summer's ovaries, the sensitive little sacs being milked for their eggs, the valuable little cells tumbling into Summer's womb at the height of Salem's breeding frenzy.  
  
Summer's body can't make a proper noise. She can't even close her eyes, with her brain so utterly scrambled from Salem's hideously pleasurable abuses. All she can do is experience the torturous bliss of her body being brutalized, and watch her daughter fight a desperate battle against a monster. Salem climaxes with a yell, crushing Summer's ovaries in her grip as she pumps the Huntress's womb full to bursting with her fluids. The last thing Summer sees before she's overcome by a wall of pleasure is Ruby, her daughter, crying out in ecstasy as a Grimm fills her with its seed.


	2. Hunting Expidition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem has managed to wear out Summer for now, and starts to look outwards for more fresh meat.

Salem lounged on her throne, a dissatisfied scowl on her face, even as one of her pet Huntresses lavished attention on her cock, licking and stroking it with skill born from a great deal of practice. Normally, Salem was content to live in the moment, taking pleasure wherever she pleased, whenever she wanted it. However, this new game she was playing...it was fun to shake things up, to break the routine, but nothing had happened yet. The Grimm's Mistress was getting antsy.  
  
For a long, long moment, she wondered if she hadn't provided enough incentive. Perhaps she should go get Summer again? She could always spend a few hours or days working her over, then send a picture to the old scroll that she'd given the little Rose.  
  
Hm...no. Best to let it lie for a while, see if the young Huntress-to-be would get involved of her own volition before adding more coercion. Still, Salem was  _bored._ Sitting in her castle and playing with her pets was growing stale. It was time for a...vacation. Or perhaps 'expedition' would be the better term.  
  
She grabbed the woman tending to her cock and forced her to throat it all the way to the base, spurting thick loads of seed directly into her stomach. The whore's eyes rolled back, her juices dripping onto the stone floor as she climaxed from the abuse.  
  
Ah, that look of total surrender never truly got old. It was a pity Salem had yet to bring it forth in Summer, even after so long spent trying, but it would come sooner or later. Even if the little Rose won her 'game,' it would be at most a temporary reprieve. All of Remnant, and everyone on it belonged to her. Most of them just needed a little help realizing it.  
  
Salem stood up, letting the girl servicing her slide off of her cock. She walked away without a backwards glance as the restraint-Grimm slithered around her captive, instead calling for one of her Seers. It was time for her to go on a hunt of her own.  
  
\-----  
  
Sometimes, Salem reflected, it was surprisingly nice to just go for a walk, feeling actual grass and soft earth under her bare feet instead of stone. She'd had her personal mount fly her to the wilderness in between Vale and Mistral. One of favorite pastimes when she left for a day or two like this was to search for villages to conquer personally. It was always such a treat, watching their confusion as the shapely witch strode into their tiny little safe spaces, then seeing the confusion turn into fear when they got a closer look. Her Grimm would form a perimeter, keeping everyone trapped inside until she'd personally broken each and every one of them. The women and girls were preferred, of course, but Salem wasn't too picky as long as it squealed nicely when she was rough and got her off.  
  
The trail lead up to the top of a hill, letting the Mistress see what  _should_ have been her next target. A large village, well developed, with thick stone walls to keep out the Grimm. However, disaster had struck. The walls were broken, the buildings were burning, and the people had either run off or been killed. There was a heavily armed bandit group, looting and laughing, seemingly led by a woman with a mask and long, black hair.  
  
Hm. Perhaps this wouldn't be a total loss after all.  
  
Salem walked down the pathway towards the destroyed town, hips swaying with every step. This person had the  _audacity_ to break her toys, before she'd even got a chance to play with them An example would need to be made.  
  
She sauntered into the town, a lazy smile on her face as the bandits stopped their destructive celebrations and began to circle around her, mutters and whispers spreading as they got a good look at her appearance.  
  
Salem's earlier hunch seemed to be right. The black-haired woman  _was_ their leader, given away by how readily she signaled for the bandits to spread out and surround the new arrival. She was slimmer than Salem, and a bit shorter, with narrower hips and a smaller chest.  
  
The bandit leader's face was unreadable behind her mask, and Salem didn't know whether to be flattered or offended at the imitation. "Who are you, freak?"  
  
Salem's smile turned predatory. She always loved it when her prey made her do things the hard way.  
  
The ground around them erupted into a choking cloud of dust, dozens and dozens of powerful burrowing Grimm emerging from the earth to attack the bandits. Normally, Salem preferred the thrill brought on by the slight danger of traveling alone, but her village raids required enough forces to set up a perimeter.  
  
The bandits fought...not valiantly, but vigorously. Each of them managed to kill two or three Grimm before being dragged away down the newly formed tunnels, and the leader slaughtered nearly a dozen of Salem's elite escort, all while the pale witch stood by and watched them fight.  
  
Before too long, though, the leader's Aura gave out and her katana was wrenched from her grasp. The Grimm scuttled back into the ground, weapon clamped in its jaws, leaving her alone and defenseless with the Mistress.  
  
Salem stepped towards the bandit leader. The masked woman spun around just in time for Salem to lift her leg and plant a foot on her chest, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground. The pale woman knelt down, before grabbing the mask and pulling it off. The face underneath it was beautiful, to be certain, but it was also  _familiar._  
  
Salem leaned even closer. "You're Raven Branwen, aren't you? One of Ozpin's last failed crop of proteges, reduced to robbing and looting at gunpoint. Hah! Oh, I wish I could've seen the bastard's face when he found out."  
  
Raven spat at Salem's face, and tried to roll out from under her when she leaned back to dodge. Salem just ground her foot down harder against Raven's chest, stopping her in her tracks. "Oh, you're gonna regret that."  
  
The black-haired woman leaned forward to try biting at Salem's toes, and when that got her nowhere she lifted her legs and tried to kick the interloper in her groin. Instead of smooth flesh, though, she felt something  _decidedly_ un-feminine. Salem grunted at the impact, before her smile turned positively vicious. "You'll have to hit a lot harder than that if you want to actually  _hurt_ me, girly. All you've done is tell me that you want to play rough."  
  
Raven's eyes widened. "Who the fuck  _are_ you?"  
  
Salem grabbed her by her collar and pulled her to her knees, tilting her head back. "You can call me Mistress, or Goddess. Whichever one you think will be easier to scream." Her enormous cock was already rising underneath the cloth hanging down over her waist, lifting the black fabric. Salem brushed it aside, slapping her shaft onto Raven's face.  
  
Raven couldn't stop herself from swallowing nervously. Glancing down, she saw the hefty pair of fist-sized orbs at the base, below her chin. The cock was long enough for the tip to be over her head and out of sight, though she could feel it drooling pre-seed onto her back. It was girthy, too, touching her nose and completely covering her left eye at the same time. And there was...something  _else_ about it, something that Raven couldn't pinpoint. It wasn't a  _smell_ exactly, it was more...subtle. It wasn't any less overpowering despite that, though.  
  
Still, the Huntress-turned-bandit forced venom into her voice. "Try to stick that thing in me and I'll bite it off."  
  
Salem just laughed. "Feel free to try, bitch, you'll lose a tooth. No, here's what will happen next: I'm going to fuck your tight little throat. I won't be gentle, or take things slow, but I'll give you one little chance. If you're still conscious when I cum and fill you up, and if you don't let  _any_ of it spill, I'll let you go."  
  
Raven growled, fear turning to desperation. Ignoring her instinctive disdain at the tactic, she reached a hand up, grabbed Salem's balls in both hands, and squeezed as hard as she could.  
  
Salem groaned, her cock swelling even further as small gouts of slick fluid splattered onto her back. "Better than your first try, but not even close." She grabbed Raven's head, pushing her away so that she could rest the fist-sized head of her cock against the black-haired woman's lips. "Heh. Now you've got me all riled up."  
  
Salem grabbed Raven's hair, pulling her down Salem's cock, forcing her way past all resistance until she'd hilted herself in Raven's throat. The bandit leader choked around the violation, and the pale witch just groaned at the way it made her victim's throat massage her shaft. " _That's_ it. The first time's always something special."  
  
She pulls back slightly, before thrusting forward even harder than her first time, stepping forward with one foot to give herself better leverage to ravage Raven. "But now, I'm going to break in your fucking throat!" Each thrust only pounded harder, and Salem kept moving further forward to give herself a better angle. Eventually, Raven was forced completely down on her back as Salem fucked her face with bruising force, the thick cock smashing into the back of her throat and jolting Raven's head back against the ground before taking the path of least resistance down into her stomach.  
  
Of course, 'least resistance' was a relative term. Raven fought wildly to push Salem off of her, but without her Aura she could do very little against the witch. She tried biting down just like she'd threatened to do, but quickly relaxed her jaw when her teeth jarred painfully against the shaft in her mouth.  
  
Salem laughed. "Told you so, bitch." Still, her thrusts stopped, and she even pulled out and stood up. Raven wasted no time in rolling to the side, hand grasping for her sword. If she could grab it, she could escape, and-  
  
A white hand clamped onto the back of her black and red outfit, dragging her away, then tearing her clothes off with a sudden yank. Raven's only underwear was bindings over her breasts, to keep them from getting in the way during combat, and she was almost entirely exposed.  
  
"Don't you  _fucking_ turn your back on me!" Salem leaned down and speared three fingers into Raven's pussy, curling them upwards against the roof of her passage. The heel of her palm ground down against Raven's clit, the rough treatment mixing pain and an unwanted degree of pleasure.   
  
And then, Salem  _lifted_ her.  
  
Raven screamed as her entire body weight was suspended by the grip on her cunt. It didn't last long, Salem's other hand came up wrap around a thigh, but those few seconds had sent surges of raw sensation straight through the black-haired bandit's body.   
  
"Ha! Didn't think that I'd be getting my fingers damp, but I guess you're more into this than I thought."  
  
Raven squirmed, trying to free herself, or at least move into a position where Salem's slick cock wasn't dribbling pre-seed down her cheek. "I am  _not,_ you fucking-"  
  
Salem rolled her eyes and let go of Raven's thigh, once again just holding her by a firm grip on her folds. Raven bit her lip until it bled to stop from crying out, but she couldn't help react in other ways. Salem just smirked. "I keep holding you like this for much longer, you'll be dripping all over yourself. Still, I guess I'll give you some more support."  
  
Her free hand grabs Raven by the neck, and Salem forces her to take her cock down to the base again in a single push, her smooth, swollen balls covering the bandit's face. She squeezes Raven's neck, tightening it around her own shaft as she jerks her captive up and down by the grip on her walls. Raven's chest heaves as she fruitlessly tries to get air.  
  
"This is your life now, slut. If I decide I need to get off more than you need to breathe, then that's what's going to happen! Now  _drink it down!_ " Salem's grip tightens as she pulls Raven up until nothing but the tip of her cock is in between her lips. Raven manages to heave a single breath before Salem slams her back down, and starts pouring cum into her body.   
  
"Yeah...just like that." Salem slowly, almost gently rocks Raven's head up and down to coax the last few spurts of cum out, thick strands dripping from her lips, before unceremoniously dropping her on the floor.  
  
Raven moans, eyes half closed. What was she...? There was something she needed. Close by. Her sword! She needed her sword! She reached out, fumbling in the vague direction she remembered it being, before Salem grabbed her again. "You spilled some. We're not done yet."  
  
Black tentacles erupted from the ground, quickly weaving together to form a kind of soft surface for Salem to lay down on. She picked Raven up and dropped her down on top, the two of them reversed so that they were facing each other's sex. Raven has barely a second to be intimidated by the massive cock before Salem bucks her hips, forcing the first few inches of her shaft back into Raven's mouth. Raven tries to pull back, but Salem crosses her legs up behind Raven's head, then forces her back down to the base with her thighs.   
  
Meanwhile, Salem slides a finger into Raven's cunt. "Aww, look at this pretty pink little thing. Seems like it's barely been used. I mean, it's so tight around just one finger, even though I had three in it just a minute ago!. I'll have to be careful not to break it." Without warning, Salem forces another three fingers inside, then four fingers from her other hand. Raven might have tried to scream again, or maybe it was a moan. Whatever the case, it was reduced to vibrations around Salem's cock.  
  
Salem slowly started to pull her hands apart, prying Raven's entrance open. "Ah, never mind. I guess I don't need to be careful after all." She relaxes the grip of her legs, and her captive quickly lifts her head up to get a quick breath of air, before Salem tenses again and forces the black-haired beauty to throat her cock. Raven shudders on top of her, and juices spill out of her cunt. Salem smiles at Raven's climax, the first of many, before forcing her fist into the bandit leader's cunt, instantly prompting a second.  
  
Salem groaned at the feeling of Raven's body rippling around her, and tightens her grip with her legs even further, pushing Raven's face into her balls as she spurts another load of cum into her. Without any further stimulation, that alone is enough to make Raven's sex quiver as she peaks for a third time in rapid succession, her entire body trembling.  
  
Salem finally relaxes completely, even pulling her hand out of Raven's body. The woman backs up off of Salem's still-erect cock with a lewd sucking noise, gasping down air.   
  
"You did good, slut." Salem smiles, before her gaze returns to a tempting target on Raven's body. She leans forward and takes Raven's clit between her teeth, biting down with just  _barely_ too little force to break the delicate skin. Raven shrieks and collapses bonelessly, but Salem doesn't miss her fourth climax. She lets go of the little twitching nub, her smile taking on a predatory bent. "Oh, I've always  _wanted_ a pet that likes to be hurt!"  
  
She reaches up and flicks the abused, sensitive little pearl, and fresh nectar spills from Raven's entrance as the woman shudders. "Ohoho, I have  _lots_ of ideas for things to do with you. I wonder when you'll break?"


	3. Plucking a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of Beacon, Salem managed to get her hands on a promising young Huntress that might just be the best plaything she's had so far.

Ruby struggled in Salem’s grip, but the pale woman was far too strong for her to break free. Salem carried the young Huntress all the way back to her private quarters, a large room cut out of dark stone, with the only furnishing a large bed in the center.  
  
Salem set Ruby down for a moment, and the crimsonette immediately made a run for it, dashing towards the still-open door, leaving a cloud of rose petals in her wake as she scrambled to escape.  
  
The door slammed shut just before she reached it. Unable to stop herself in time, Ruby collided with the extremely solid metal-banded wood, bouncing off with enough force to land herself on her ass, head spinning.  
  
A pale arm wrapped around her chest, lifting her into the air as easily as Ruby would lift a puppy. Salem shook her head at her. “You honestly thought it would be that easy? It’s time to get started, girl.”  
  
Panic set in, Ruby wincing and squeezing her eyes shut, certain that at any moment she was going to feel something massive and horribly painful forcing its way inside of her.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
Salem slid up onto her bed, reclining against the pillows, bringing Ruby up to lie back against her chest, between her legs. That enormous cock was still there, rigid and smearing dollops of clear fluids across Ruby’s back, but it wasn’t  _inside_ of her and Ruby was willing to take what she could get right now.  
  
Their positions made it extremely difficult to ignore the physical differences in between her and Salem. Ruby was a pale, slender girl. Lithe, if you wanted to be generous, or  _scrawny_ if not. Salem, on the other hand, had a figure that could best be described as ‘curvy.’ Wide hips, large chest, and everything else fell into proportion. She was solidly built, too, with plenty of muscle hiding just underneath her deceptively smooth skin.  
Or at least, that’s what it felt like, anyway. Salem wasn’t human after all, Ruby had no idea what her insides were like.  
  
She gulped as her captor’s fingers started tracing their way up Ruby’s bare inner thigh. A half-hysterical thought occurred to her: Salem would probably soon have a  _very_ good idea of what  _Ruby’s_ insides were like. She squeaked as Salem’s smooth fingers reached her entrance, but instead of plunging inside they started to slowly circle around, feeling her out. Salem was still taller than Ruby when they were lying together like this, and her voice came from over Ruby’s head. “Are you a virgin, girl? Don’t lie to me, it will only make things worse.”  
  
“Y-y-yes ma’am…”  
  
Salem hummed thoughtfully. “You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?”  
  
“N-no.”  
  
“Not even to yourself? You’ve never even kissed, I’ll bet. You wasted your time in training and studies. Am I right?”  
  
Ruby hunched her shoulders. “Y…you are.”  
  
She wasn’t entirely expecting Salem to laugh, but had figured that she would do something to mock the poor, innocent girl that had fallen into her clutches. When Salem’s chuckles died down, the hand that wasn’t toying with Ruby’s sex lifted itself up to her chin, tilting her head upwards until she was looking into Salem’s red eyes. “There won’t be a single thing I haven’t done to you by the time that we’re through. I’m going to take every single one of your ‘firsts’. Starting with this one.”  
  
She pressed her lips against Ruby’s in a hungry kiss. Ruby sat as still as possible, trying not to upset her captor or react in any way, but she couldn’t deny that she was feeling slightly breathless by the time Salem pulled away.  
  
The pale woman grinned at Ruby as the young girl panted. “And this one…” She dove back in, much more forcefully. Her tongue slipped into Ruby’s mouth, then just kept going, unnaturally long, wrapping around her own and keeping it trapped. Salem utterly dominated Ruby’s mouth, getting a good taste of her before pulling back. “And  _this_  one.”  
One of her fingers finally pushed into Ruby’s pussy. Ruby couldn’t believe how easily it went in, until she realized to her shame that her passage was slick with arousal. Salem curled her finger, expertly finding Ruby’s sensitive points as she used her other hand to pull Ruby into a third kiss. This time, her tongue skipped over Ruby’s, instead moving to the back of her mouth and just beginning to press down her throat.  
  
Salem slips a second finger inside and quickly works it with the other one back and forth against a particularly notable spot inside of her. Ruby felt waves of pleasure building, until she reached her first ever climax with a muffled groan, fists clenched by her sides and cunt rippling and pulsing tightly around Salem’s fingers.  
  
And then Salem abruptly pulled out and pushed her forward, flipping her around until she was lying on her back. Ruby coughed slightly as Salem’s tongue was pulled out of her throat so suddenly, but then yelped as she felt it someplace far more intimate.  
  
Salem lay between Ruby’s legs, lapping and kissing at her folds, even nipping on occasion. Ruby hadn’t even started to recover from her first orgasm and Salem was already busily working her towards her second.  
That long tongue plunged into her entrance, making Ruby cry out as it squirmed inside of her. It pressed against that same place that Salem’s fingers had, but did it even  _better,_ and  _oh god again~_  
  
Ruby came with an overwhelmed whimper. Salem worked her through it, flicking her tongue at just the right time to prolong her pleasure. When the pale woman pulled that lengthy pink muscle out, the raw nerves in Ruby’s walls made the otherwise simple motion a hellishly pleasurable experience.  
  
Salem lifted her head up,  _prowling_ on all fours until she was holding herself over Ruby. “Nothing like the sweet taste of innocence.”  
  
Something huge, warm, and solid began to prod at Ruby’s poor, overstimulated lower lips. She quickly glanced down to see Salem slowly working her massive cock into place. Ruby looked back up, putting on her best pleading expression, trying to nonverbally beg for any sort of leniency, or mercy, or anything!  
  
Salem’s smile never changed. “That look has never once gotten old. Now, girl, it’s time to  _really_ begin”  
  
Salem grabbed Ruby, pulling her over until Salem was lying on her back with Ruby forced to straddle the pale woman’s waist.  
  
Ruby swallowed as she looked down. Salem’s cock was smooth, almost like a human’s if it wasn’t for the size. The base was the same pale white color as the rest of her body, without any of the black lines that traced over Salem’s face and limbs. The further up her gaze travelled, though, the darker the cock became, shading towards a deep purple at the head.  
  
It was still nestled in Ruby’s entrance, her labia squished apart around it, thought it hadn’t actually pushed into her yet. Every few seconds it would twitch powerfully, and another small rush of clear fluids would well out of the tip and smear into Ruby’s slit.  
  
Salem reached up, grabbing the crimsonette by her hips and starting to pull her down.  
  
Ruby finally lost her composure completely. This couldn’t be happening! It wasn’t right! Her first time was supposed to be special, important, with someone she loved! She didn’t want to lose it to this  _monster!_  
  
Ruby planted her feet on the bed, legs shaking with exertion as she tried to resist Salem’s strength. She gasped for breath, more out of adrenaline than exertion, mouthing ‘ _no no no no no no’_ over and over again as she struggled. Salem just smirked at her, slowly increasing the force that she used to pull Ruby down.  
  
The young Huntress’s legs faltered for just a second and she briefly slid down Salem’s cock before catching herself with two hand on Salem’s midsection. J-just an inch or two! It didn’t count if it was so little of the actual cock inside of her, right!?  
  
Still, having not even the entirety of Salem’s cockhead inside of her was enough to send heat thrumming through her core. Ruby was running purely off of desperation, already thoroughly exhausted from Salem’s previous playtimes, and her whole body felt sensitive and tired.  
  
“Please, stop!” Ruby begged.  
  
  
Salem just pulled harder at her hips, burying another few inches into her.  
  
Ruby bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, straining herself to her limits to stop Salem from going any further. She was still a virgin if it was just the tip! Right?  
  
Salem flexed, making her cock twitch inside of Ruby, a solid mass of hot violation that pushed against the same sensitive spot that Salem had found earlier. Ruby’s knees and elbows briefly turned to jelly, letting her go even further down, until she was forced to her knees and elbows above Salem.  
  
Half…halfway was still fine! It had to be! She would still be a virgin until the whole thing was inside of her! There was still hope…  
  
Salem toyed with her, though, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in. Ruby groaned, letting Salem’s cock ever deeper inside of her. She already felt so full, so  _stretched._ She had to resist! Had to! Had…to… H-ha~  
  
Ruby almost lost herself completely, slumping down until her upper body was lying on Salem’s as her ass sank further down on the enormous bitch-breaking shaft, but was shocked back into awareness by an impact, deep in her core. Salem’s cock was bumping up against something solid, something tight and powerful, something…something that was giving way!  
  
Ruby desperately tried to pull herself off, shaking with the effort. “D-don’t, I’m…I’m begging you, okay!? Please don’t!”  
  
Salem’s smile widened. “You’ll be begging for a different reason soon, girl.”  
  
With one sharp movement, Salem forced Ruby to take her cock to the base. The head smashed through her cervix, burying itself in Ruby’s womb and removing all denials from the girl’s mind. Her virginity was gone. The realization hit her, immediately followed by her most powerful orgasm yet. Ruby practically spasmed on top of Salem, and the larger woman held her tightly to stop her from shaking herself off of Salem’s length.  
  
She didn’t wait for Ruby to recover before starting to thrust, though, molding her captive’s passage around her cock, doing her best to permanently reshape Ruby’s insides. She was  _meant_ for Salem, now, and her cunt would never have another use other than what Salem wanted for it.  
  
Ruby half gasped, half sobbed for air as she came again, her whole body shuddering. Salem’s arm wrapped around her head, holding Ruby close against her chest as her other arm guided Ruby’s hips up and down.  
Ruby’s mind was lost, the passage of time obscured by pleasure. It might have been minutes, or hours, or even days before Salem finally seized Ruby’s ass in a firm grip, slamming her down to the base and filling her womb with jet after jet of potent seed, prompting yet another series of shatteringly intense orgasms from the poor girl.  
  
She was visibly distended from the amount of cum that Salem had poured into her, twitching and mumbling incoherently on top of the witch. Still, Ruby was a strong girl, and her mind wasn’t broken. Not yet, anyway.  
As soon as she was aware of her surroundings again, Salem moved her once more, giving her no time to rest or adjust. “Oh, little Rose, you’re looking pretty well out of it. Perhaps I should give your aching little cunt a break?”  
  
Ruby nodded thankfully, not quite trusting herself to speak. She could process what happened later, but for now she just- Salem dragged a single finger across her drenched pussy, collecting some of her fluids and making her yelp.  
  
“Fortunately, you have another hole for me to try.” Ruby’s eyes shot open as Salem’s lubricated finger started to push against the tight ring of her ass.  
  
She wasn’t even close to done yet.  
  
And some tiny part of her was thankful for that.  
  
Ruby squeaked as Salem worked a well-lubricated finger into her ass, though that squeak quickly turned into a series of tiny, high pitched groans. “M-ma’am, please…”  
  
“Mistress.” Salem’s voice was calm, even as her finger pushed in up to the knuckle. She started to slide it in and out, shifting her angle every so often to see what really made Ruby squirm.  
  
“Aah _haa,_ Mistress! I don’t-  _oh!_ D-don’t like this!”  
  
“You didn’t like it when I took your virginity, either, but you still came your adorable little brains out when I packed your womb full of my cock.” Salem’s finger pressed against a spot inside Ruby that made her light up with pleasure. She tried to hide her reaction, but Salem noticed anyway.  
  
Ruby whimpered as a second finger pressed against her tight ring, joining the other in toying with her insides. “B-but it’s-  _nh!_ G-gross!”  
  
Salem worked her fingers faster, her other hand keeping Ruby’s head nestled in her breasts. “Don’t worry about that, my Grimm cleaned you inside and out before I decided to claim you. Just relax, enjoy it…and  _cum for me.”_  
  
A third finger pushed in, and Ruby shuddered. Her empty pussy still spasmed and clenched around empty air, the burn of overstimulation mixing with the ache of feeling hollow. She had climaxed on command, like a…a…  
  
Her train of thought was derailed by the familiar thick, warm presence of Salem’s cock, this time pressing against her ass. Pre leaked in copious amounts, lubricating her, but Ruby still looked up with panic in her eyes.  
“Ma-Mistress! You can’t, you actually can’t! It’ll hurt, it’ll kill me, I can’t take it  _there!”_  
  
Salem frowned. “You can…” With a jerk, she forced the head inside of Ruby’s tight ass. Even with three fingers having just stretched her out, Salem’s cock is painfully huge, and Ruby swore that she was about to tear.  
“You will…” Salem gave her no mercy, using her strength to hilt herself in Ruby, not even pretending to be stopped by any resistance. Ruby cried out, a noise that was part scream and part moan.  
  
“And you’ll  _enjoy_ it.” No, it was too big! Oh god, it was too big! She could feel it inside of her, throbbing all the way up until she felt like it was in her  _stomach._ It hurt, how could Salem expect her to go through with this!? Keeping the thick…pulsing… _warm…_  
  
Salem pulled Ruby tight against her again, and Ruby couldn’t help but climax once again as she felt Salem’s cock bulging out her midsection for a second time. It trapped her walls in between Salem’s cock and Salem’s body, grinding into her deepest places with a casual, wonderful cruelty.  
  
Salem reached down in between them and started rubbing Ruby’s cunt. “Cum again for me, pet.”  
  
Ruby did. And again. And again. Over and over, even as Salem filled her guts and stomach with her seed, until she was a panting and shuddering mess, lying on top of Mis-  _Salem._ Lying on top of  _Salem._  
  
The pale, shapely woman reached up under Ruby’s chin with a finger, tilting her head until she was looking Salem in the eye. “Don’t fail on me now, girl. You haven’t even seen what I have planned for you next.”  
  
Ruby told herself that the pang she felt was fear, and certainly not excitement.


	4. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago, Cinder failed her first mission for Salem. This is about what happened next. (Based off of a picture by Jlullaby).

Cinder was feeling very nervous. The mission to steal the powers of the Fall Maiden hadn’t gone well at all, they’d been interrupted by some scraggly Huntsman with a tattered red cape and forced to retreat. Her underlings had vanished, terrified of the consequences of failure, leaving her to face Salem’s retribution alone.  
  
When Salem approached her, Cinder only grew confused. Her Mistress wasn’t angry, she was calm, even relaxed. Cinder had no way of knowing that it was because Salem was anticipating how much she’d enjoy Cinder’s punishment.  
  
Cinder opened her mouth to apologize, beg for forgiveness, offer excuses, anything that might have saved her skin. Salem cut her off with a hard slap to the cheek, before casually shredding Cinder’s beautiful dress away with a single finger hooked in the collar. “On your knees, whore.”  
  
Cinder shuddered, her juices already beginning to flow. Serving Salem had long since conditioned her to find the utmost pleasure in subservience, or even in abuse. She obeyed, falling to her knees and opening her mouth, ready to allow Salem to take her pleasure from her.  
  
Her Mistress grabbed a fistful of her hair, pain briefly flashing through Cinder’s head as she was yanked forward, her face mashed into Salem’s crotch. Her Mistress was still wearing her usual long, minimalist outfit, and Cinder could feel her enormous cock throbbing with lustful heat through the thin fabric. Even with the barrier of cloth, Salem’s pheromone-laced musk was easily noticeable, filling Cinder’s nose and making her head swim with the sinful pleasures that it promised.  
  
Salem seemed to enjoy just rubbing Cinder on her groin for now, glancing down at her little fucktoy. “You had one job. She was alone, isolated...there won’t be a better opportunity to capture the Autumn Maiden and bring her to me for  _years._ All ruined because  _you_ waited too long.” Cinder’s head was swimming, the meager defense that she tried to muster dying on her lips. Salem just shook her head. “Perhaps I never needed a whore like you as an agent. You’re useless, aren’t you? Weak and powerless, just like the day I found you.”  
  
Salem cast her clothes aside, standing naked in front of the kneeling Cinder. Her cock slapped down across the disgraced mastermind’s features, letting her feel the heat and bask in the musk without a barrier. Without meaning to, Cinder whimpered, instinctively nuzzling along Salem’s length.  
  
Her Mistress laughed at her. “Needy slut.” She drew back, swinging her hips to the side, bringing her heavy shaft thudding into Cinder’s cheek in a humiliating slap. Salem’s cock was so solid, so  _weighty,_ that Cinder actually rocked with the blow, gasping at the slight pain in her cheek. Salem just brought her cock back in from the other side, slapping Cinder back and forth, splattering her with transparent pre and leaving her with reddened spots on her cheeks where she’d been struck by her Mistress. She was panting heavily, her mouth hanging slightly open and her eyes lidded as musk, heat, and abuse all wound around her brain, sinking deep into her mind and lighting a fire in her core.  
  
Salem sneered, yanking Cinder back by her hair before slamming her mouth-first onto her cock, spearing through her lips and roughly stretching out her throat. Cinder’s eyes flew open, her throat spasming in protest, but that only seemed to make Salem enjoy it more. “Mmph, tight. You were so eager to prove yourself, make yourself the leader of my little group of soldiers, but your only place in that room was beneath the table, lips wrapped around my cock!”  
  
Suddenly, her Mistress grabbed Cinder’s shoulders and flipped her over so that she was facing away from Salem, bent over backwards so that her mouth was still an inviting hole for the pale Grimm woman to ruin. With this new position, Salem was able to wrap her hands around Cinder’s throat tight enough to leave bruises, choking her out in order to tighten the hole around her shaft. A slick, thick mixture of precum and saliva dripped from Salem’s cock in heavy strings every time she pulled out to thrust back in, painting Cinder’s face with the fluids, smearing over her features more and more every time Salem’s full, hefty ballsack slapped into her face.  
  
Despite the abuse, arousal  _surged_ through Cinder’s body. Her nipples were like little pebbles on her chest, and fat drops of her own nectar dripped to the floor, forming a puddle between her knees. Salem saw this and just shook her head. “I don’t know what I was thinking, ever hoping  _you_ could take a Maiden’s power.” As though to prove her point, she lifted her foot sharply, not quite kicking but still grinding the top of it into Cinder’s cunt. Salem grunted as Cinder’s muffled scream sent pleasant little vibrations through her cock, only made better by all of the shaking that her fucktoy was doing as she climaxed.  
  
Salem still had a ways to go before she was satisfied, and she honestly didn’t care about whether or not Cinder could handle her. She’d started thrusting back down Cinder’s throat before she’d even finished cumming, even as Cinder’s face started turning beet-red from the strain and the air deprivation.   
  
Cinder’s mind was utterly fucked. A growing part of her was screaming for a break, even just a quick rest, but the rest of her was swimming in Salem’s presence. The scent of her washed over Cinder completely, stewing her in a thick fog of pheromones and lust. The fact that Salem’s heavy, cum-filled balls pressed right up to her nose with every thrust only made matters worse.   
  
The raven-haired beauty found herself grabbing onto Salem’s ample hips for support, even as the pale woman defiled her mouth and throat to a degree that some part of Cinder worried that she’d never recover from. Her muscles were trembling, her legs were starting to quiver, and the only thing that stopped her from flopping back onto the floor was Salem’s crushing grip on her throat, just barely loose enough for Cinder to suck a brief gasp of musky air when Salem pulled back for each thrust.  
  
It felt like her brain was melting! Her situation was growing more and more dire, and Cinder found herself trying to push away from Salem in her growing panic. Salem wouldn’t tolerate even the slightest suggestion of defiance, though, and decided just how she would snuff it out.  
  
Salem dropped, dragging Cinder further underneath her as she fell to her knees. Cinder found herself positioned with her mouth directly underneath Salem’s body, her Mistress’s cock plunging straight down into her. Those huge, heavy balls pressed down tightly over Cinder’s nose, leaving her eyes barely visible as she struggled to see anything past the smooth white flesh. Salem’s feet were laced together behind Cinder’s head, pressing her up even harder into her Mistress’s body, ensuring that the seal was completely airtight. Her knees and thighs pinned Cinder’s arms to her body, ensuring that she couldn’t struggle.  
  
“Don’t forget to breathe...” Salem taunted, her tongue playing lewdly around a wide, lustful,  _victorious_ smile. Cinder’s eyes widened as she struggled to draw breath, only to find herself completely incapable. With Salem’s smooth orbs pressed over her nose, and the warm, twitching shaft buried down her throat, Cinder couldn’t manage to get the tiniest puff of air. Her legs drew back, kicking and quivering as panic surged through her. Despite it all, the burning in her lungs, the fear in her mind, and the growing sluggishness starting to spread through her body, the miasma of lust that surrounded Salem ensured that Cinder’s libido had never been stoked higher. If there was any  _room,_ she would have shrieked as she came, her arousal coating her thighs and collecting on the floor underneath her.  
  
Salem glanced back over her shoulder, still grinning as she watched Cinder’s eyes roll back. That look, utter lust combined with utter desperation was enough to tip her over the edge, and Salem’s balls clenched, sending her massive load spurting into Cinder’s belly. That just made the poor woman cum  _harder,_ until her eyes rolled back in her head, her back arching as much as possible. Cum spurted through the seal of Salem’s balls, squirting up her covered nose and over her features, running into her eyes and hair. Cinder barely even noticed as the thick fluid collected over her once-elegant face. She needed air! She needed oxygen! She- she was gonna...gonna...  
  
Her Mistress didn’t relent, still looking over her shoulder, almost eagerly watching Cinder slip away. She fought, but her struggles grew weaker and weaker. As blackness finally stole over the last of Cinder’s vision, the last thing she saw was the delighted face of her Mistress. She came again, harder than she’d ever done before in her life, before everything faded.  
  
\-----  
  
Cinder was surprised to wake up. She’d thought that her Mistress had decided to simply get rid of her.   
  
Salem grabbed her hair, dragging her up off the ground until she was eye-level with the larger woman. “Let that be a lesson to you, Cinder. I can find a use for even the most  _broken_ of playthings. This is the consequence of failure, girl. Fail me again, and I won’t pull out next time. Do you understand?” Cinder could barely move, but she nodded feebly. Salem smiled at her, vicious and dominant. “Good. I’ll have another operation for you eventually. For now...”  
  
She dragged Cinder over to her waist, smashing her face into her balls. “Give my nuts a good polishing, whore.” Cinder obeyed, licking and kissing to the best of her abilities, even as Salem’s musk began to overpower her once again. There wasn’t much else she was good for right now. and she knew it.


	5. Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem samples one of her underlings, who decides that she's perfectly okay with that. A short chapter, more of a snippet.

Salem frowned at her underling.  She’d recruited Cinder because the girl was a malcontent, willing to join her to lash out at the Kingdoms for making her feel powerless.  Cinder had gathered more malcontents to her, and Salem was happy to have them join her cause.

Still, having Emerald walk around in her figure-hugging clothes was still  _really_ distracting.  Salem forced herself to wait, though.  It wouldn’t do to either drive away, addict, or break the girl before her part in the attack on Vale was complete.

Once that was done, though, Salem ordered a private meeting as soon as she got back.

As soon as she walked inside, Salem slammed the door shut, reaching out and quickly shredding Emerald’s clothes.  The street urchin was more than a little alarmed, trying and failing to either back away or cover herself.  “Ma’am, what-!?”

Salem put a hand over Emerald’s mouth.  “Please, don’t tell me you weren’t expecting this.  Wearing  _that_ outfit around my castle?  If I didn’t know better, I would have thought you were enticing me deliberately.  Still, even if you weren’t…I don’t really care.  Your lovely little ass belongs to  _me_ now…”

Emerald’s struggles were completely worthless, and her efforts to use her Semblance on Salem were just as ineffective.  She was quickly forced down to her hands and knees, Salem kneeling down behind her.  The Grimm Queen’s own gown was given the same treatment as Emerald’s own clothing, torn away to reveal her enormous shaft, balls swaying slightly with every movement like warm, heavy pendulums.  She slapped her cock down on top of Emerald’s cocoa-colored skin, the sheer weight and girth of it letting it sink into the cleft of her ass as Salem started to slowly grind into Emerald, rubbing back and forth without actually penetrating.

Still, even without the fucking that would soon be forced on her, Emerald could barely think.  Salem’s corruptive aura was washing over her, a thick wave of musk, pheromones, and pure unholy lust seeping into her pores.  Emerald’s weak will was overcome almost immediately, and she sank down until her chest and face were pressed to the ground, presenting her ass to her new owner.  Salem smirked, pulling her cock back and pressing the tip against Emerald’s untouched rosebud.  She gave it just a moment, long enough for the pre that was beading and dripping from her tip to make everything nice and slick for her.  Then, she pushed inside.

Emerald groaned at the feeling of being stuffed, but if before had been like floating on a sea of lust, actual penetration was  _drowning_ in it.  She thrust her hips backwards, urging Salem to spear more of her length into the thief’s virgin ass.  She’d always wanted to  _belong,_ to be  _claimed_ by something, and what sort of claim could be more permanent than Salem’s?  The pale Grimm woman would never let her go, and that realization was all it took for Emerald to wholeheartedly consent to this.

Her ass smacked into Salem’s wide hips, the taut flesh still jiggling ever so slightly at the impact.  And then…well, Salem fucked her into the ground.

The Grimm Queen was suffering from far, far too much pent up lust, and she let every ounce of it out on her new plaything.  Emerald’s insides were stretched and reshaped around the thunderous pounding of that divine cock, and she loved every second of it.  Strained tears and drool dripped onto the floor in equal measure from the green-haired thief, and she smiled a wavering, blissful smile.  As the fucking continued, she lost more and more of her strength, until she simply lay there limply, tongue lolling out and eyes rolled back in her head as she simply sought to  _survive_ the immense bliss that Salem’s cock was giving her.

There was no warning when it came, only the feeling of heavy, heated impacts deep in her guts.  By the time Emerald’s scattered brain had connected the dots and realized that Salem had reached her own peak, most of her body had already been flooded.  Salem’s virile and potent orbs pumped their potent payload into Emerald’s body, flooding every nook and cranny and racing onwards to stain even more of her white.  Cum erupted from her mouth and nose, dripping in fat strings onto the floor, even as Emerald desperately tried to swallow as much of it back down as possible.

Salem put a hand on her head as she pulled herself free.  “ _Fuck,_ I needed that.”  She walked around and knelt back down in front of Emerald, her cum-coated cock hanging over the girl’s head.  “Clean me off.”

Emerald leaped to obey, forcing her numb arms to support her as she started to happily suckle on Salem’s cock, collecting thick strands of her potent goo on her tongue and swallowing them down.  Salem just chuckled at her eagerness.  “You’ll make a fine whore for me, won’t you?”

Emerald certainly hoped so.  Life as Salem’s whore would be the best thing that ever happened to her.


	6. Emerald's 'Reward'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different version of Salem deciding to take Emerald.

Emerald was no coward. She would never have made it as long as she had on the streets if she was. She’d faced down feral dogs, fellow street urchins, and even more dangerous things as of late.  
  
Walking through Salem’s castle still made goosebumps rise on her coffee-colored skin.  
  
Maybe it was just some instinct in the back of her mind, quietly freaking out in the presence of so many Grimm. They padded the halls on occasion, guards to make sure that any intruders were swiftly dealt with.  
  
Maybe it was the view. A lot of the fortress was dimly lit, and the walls were largely constructed out of black stone. There were windows here and there, but the land outside was a scoured hellscape, barren rocks underneath a red sky.  
  
Maybe it was the company. The few other humans that lived in the castle with her were the lowest of the low, and even Emerald could recognize that. Watts was a snake, Tyrian was just crazy, she could never read Hazel, and Mercury was a total prick.  
  
Or maybe…maybe she was just feeling uneasy right now because she’d been summoned to Salem’s personal chambers. And Emerald knew exactly what that meant.  
  
The Queen of the Grimm was powerful, brilliant, and motivated. But she had her vices, pleasures that she loved to indulge herself in, and ones that made it very obvious that she  _wasn’t_ the elegant woman she appeared to be at first glance.  
  
Emerald had been to Salem’s room only one other time, and that had been an accident. When she’d first arrived, she’d gotten turned around and stumbled in by mistake. The first thing she’d noticed was the naked women lying in a pile on the floor, thick white goo oozing from every hole.   
  
The second thing she’d noticed was Salem herself.  
  
The Grimm Queen had been naked, first of all, and was angled so that her side was facing Emerald. Out of a combination of shock and curiosity, Emerald couldn’t look away from the sight of the most terrifying figure on Remnant completely nude. Her stark white skin was completely uniform and smooth, without a single scar or blemish aside from the black lines that swirled along her forearms and the edges of her face. Her nipples, or at least the one that Emerald could see, was a light bluish-purple color that complemented the color of her skin instead of normal human flesh tones.  
  
She had her hands wrapped around the throat of a woman with shoulder-length black hair that turned more and more crimson towards the tips. At first, Emerald thought that she was just forcing the woman to eat her out, which was alarming enough, but then she noticed the way that the woman’s throat was bulging.  
  
Salem had confirmed the suspicion when she’d pulled out, exposing her battering ram of a cock to Emerald’s view, still covered with strings of saliva and cum. The head was a darker purplish color, fading down along its length until it reached pure white again at the base, where it met her swollen balls.  
  
Then, she’d turned to look at Emerald, and given her a wink. The mint-haired thief had immediately turned to run away, terrified that she’d be the next one on the pile.  
  
That was months ago, before the Beacon mission. Over time, Emerald had let herself think that she was in the clear, that Salem would leave her alone. Now, though, she knew that she hadn’t gotten away after all.  
  
Her footsteps were heavy and slow as she walked towards Salem’s chambers, and her hand was in her pocket, making sure its contents were still there. Just in case, she’d bought a pack of extra large, extra thick condoms that promised ‘MAXIMUM PROTECTION’. Now, she just prayed that Salem would let her use them.  
  
She had  _no_ desire to figure out how Grimm were born.  
  
The door to Salem’s personal room looked like something out of an old movie. At least three inches thick, it was made out of heavy wood set in iron, with a knocker on the front shaped like some kind of Grimm head that Emerald had never seen.  
  
She swallowed, fought down the nervousness, and knocked three times.  
  
There was a brief delay where nothing happened, and Emerald fought down the urge to just run. If she was lucky, something had come up and Salem was busy or distracted or…  
  
The door opened with a creak, revealing the unnaturally pale features of Emerald’s boss, standing at least a foot taller than her. She smiled, and Emerald hoped it was just her imagination that made it seem predatory. “Good, you’re here. Come inside.”  
  
The thief had no choice but to obey. She stepped forward, past Salem, then jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. Just then, pale hands came to rest on her shoulders. “Do you know why you’re here?”  
  
Emerald’s eyes darted around the room. She didn’t know if she was thankful or more scared than ever when she saw that there weren’t any other women here. Maybe she’d misread the situation…or maybe Salem wanted to focus all of her attention on her. “I…don’t think I do, ma’am.”  
  
Salem’s hands started kneading her shoulders, almost like she was trying to relax her. “You did an excellent job in Vale, you know. Remarkable. You’re the only one on Remnant who could have pulled it off so… _spectacularly.”_  
  
Emerald felt the briefest glimmer of hope. “I was just following the plan.”  
  
“And you played your part well. Which is why I’m going to give you two rewards.”  
  
That glimmer of hope grew brighter. “Really?”  
  
“Yes, really.” Salem stepped closer to her, and the flickering flame of hope was immediately snuffed out as Emerald felt something long, warm, and hard come to rest against her back. It was twitching. “The first reward is that you get to be my permanent personal bed warmer. The second reward is that when I take you, I’ll restrain myself enough so it doesn’t risk driving you into a fuck-drunk coma.”  
  
Emerald couldn’t entirely restrain the whimper. “Th-that’s alright, you don’t need to-”  
  
She was cut off, gasping as Salem started to grind against her. The silhouette of that fat cock was worryingly large, reaching from the small of her back all the way up to her shoulder blades. There was a heavy, liquid warmth underneath it that rested against her ass, and a second whimper escaped her as Emerald felt just how  _full_ Salem was.  
  
“W-wait!” She blurted out. “This is a reward, right? C-can I make a request?”  
  
Salem paused, thinking. “I’ll let you make one. Only one. Let me guess, you want me to be gentle for your first time?”  
  
Emerald’s eyes widened when she realized that she could have Salem be gentle, or she could have her wear the condoms. Not both.  
  
With shaking fingers, she reached into her pocket. “C-could you p-please wear these?”  
  
There was a long moment of silence as Salem pulled the packets out of her hand, then another as she looked them over.  
  
Just as Emerald was about to start panicking in earnest, Salem let out a loud, genuinely amused laugh. “ _Really?_ You want me to use  _protection?_ I have  _never_ had  _anyone_ ask for that. That's honestly  _hilarious!_ Of all the things... You know what? Sure. Let’s see what good it does you. But you need to put them on.”  
  
To assist her in that, Salem picked that moment to pull her gown off, not showing the slightest hesitancy or embarrassment as she fully exposed herself to a subordinate.  
  
Emerald took a moment to take a deep breath and stop her hands from shaking. She took the packets back from Salem and sank down to her knees. That meant that the tip of the cock was hanging over her head, but it was less awkward to reach it this way than it was the other.  
  
As she got her first close up look, Emerald suddenly had doubts about her plan. Salem’s cock wasn’t just massive, it was colossal. Monumental.  _Titanic._  Emerald had once walked in on Mercury measuring his dick with a ruler. Salem would need a  _yardstick_ to do the same. And the girth…fuck, this thing was like a baseball bat!  
  
The little circle of rubber in her hand seemed very, very small all of a sudden.  
  
Still, she tore the foil wrapper open and pulled it out. Emerald had never actually done this before, and she was suddenly very thankful that Beacon had a health and wellness course as part of their curriculum.   
  
The condom went on the tip first, and…god, just the  _tip_ was too wide to get more than a tiny bit in the rubber. Still, Emerald persisted, unrolling it and stretching the purple rubber down Salem’s shaft, doing her best to ignore the way it twitched every time her hands grazed it.  
  
She ran out of condom about halfway down. Emerald bit her lip, looking at the half-covered cock. Wasn’t there something in the class about how important it was that it goes down all the way? And rubber was supposed to stretch, so that would be fine, right?  
  
She grabbed the edges of the rubber and started tugging it down, stretching the condom and hoping to the Maidens, the Wizard, and the Brothers that it wouldn’t tear.  
  
Finally, she got it down three-quarters of the way and didn’t dare to stretch it further. The purple rubber was pulled so tight that she could clearly see Salem’s cock through it, and it did little more than just tinge the overall color.  
  
“Why don’t you give it a rub? See if it’s working right?” Salem seemed to think this whole ordeal was hilarious, but she did have a point…  
  
Hesitantly, Emerald squeezed just behind the crown of the cock, sliding her hand down a bit. It pulsed, twitching powerfully at her touch, and Emerald yanked her hand away like she’d been burned.  
  
Worse, there was a tiny split in the purple rubber about halfway down, with pale skin clearly visible through it. Emerald pointed to it. “Uh, c-can I put on a second one?”  
  
Salem’s response was to take a step forward, grab Emerald by her short green hair, and mash her face into Salem’s churning, swollen balls. “You took too long. Now, I set the pace. Time to get started.”  
  
Emerald made the mistake of opening her mouth slightly out of shock when she was grabbed, and as a result, couldn’t avoid a bit of that smooth white surface from pressing its taste against her. She closed her mouth, but the flavor was already inside, like a powerful exotic spice clouding her senses.  
  
Salem let out an appreciative hum, gently stroking the top of Emerald’s head as she held her in place. “You have no idea how sore and sensitive these get when they’re full. Worse, my captive toys just never have the motivation to give them a proper working over, and the ones who can stay coherent that long are usually the ones I don’t want to be giving an opportunity like this to.”  
  
Emerald could only half hear what Salem was saying. Her vision was completely swallowed up by pale skin, and so much of her face was pressed against Salem was there was only the tiniest gap for her to breathe through. Every gasp of air she took was scented, mixed with Salem’s essence, a heady pheromone soup that seemed to go straight to her brain.  
  
When Salem let her go, Emerald slumped slightly, gasping. She wasn’t off the hook yet, though, and didn’t let her guard down. Instead, she hesitantly looked up towards her boss’s face.   
  
Salem was smiling, still, looking like she was treating this whole thing like a game. One that was rigged in her favor. “ _Very_ sorry about that, I’m pent up. It aches down there, so let’s keep going. Since this is your reward, I’ll let you...take the lead. Or at least the initiative, for now. Just hurry if you don’t want me to choose for you.”  
  
Emerald, still on her knees with Salem’s cock at head height, gulped nervously. If Salem was feeling pent up, what in the world would she do to her if she cut loose?  
  
Her newfound sense of urgency warred with her hesitancy, resulting in a compromise. She’d stick to familiar ground for now. Reaching up, she cradled Salem’s testes, holding each one in the palm of one hand. Even after her face had been pressed into them, she couldn’t believe just how full and  _heavy_ they were.  
  
Her fingers sank into the surface ever so slightly, and Emerald gave them a light, experimental squeeze. Salem’s reaction was to let out a groan of relief as her cock impossibly stiffened further, a small bubble like a balloon appearing at the tip where the condom was catching her pre.  
The Grimm Queen stroked her fingers through Emerald’s hair, resting her hands on the thief's head but not pushing her further. “Oh, that feels good. Keep going, I’m not as fragile as a human. Put some effort into it.”  
  
Emerald was fairly positive that if she screwed up now, death would likely be the best outcome she could hope for. Still, it wasn’t like she could back out now, so she did as Salem asked. Her hands lifted, cupped, and rubbed along Salem’s swollen balls; slowly and gently at first and then gaining speed and effort as she grew more confident.  
  
Salem was practically leaning on her now, pleased moans and groans coming from her mouth. “The longer I stay pent up,” she murmured, “the sorer I get down there. It’s the swelling and stretching. Human men might not be able to compare to me, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any drawbacks.”  
  
Once again, hope fluttered in Emerald’s chest. Salem was...relaxing! Actually letting her guard down! This was the first time she’d ever seen the Grimm Queen when she wasn’t speaking in alarming euphemisms, firm decrees, or confident statements. Maybe Emerald could get out of this in one piece still!  
  
Pressing her advantage, she leaned forward. Continuing to massage and rub with her hands, Emerald braced herself and opened her mouth, trailing her tongue along that left orb. The taste was just the same as before, only a thousand times more intense now that it was in direct contact with her taste buds. It was like salt, sweat, spice, and a hundred other things that Emerald couldn’t even name. At first, it was merely okay, but the longer it had to settle into her tongue the more accustomed to it the thief became.  
  
Slowly, she became more than just accustomed to it. It was actually...really good. Amazing, even. One of the best things she’d ever tasted.   
  
As soon as that first long lick was done, Emerald immediately went back in for another, starting at the very bottom and trailing her tongue all the way along the round, heated surface of Salem’s orb until she reached the spot where it connected to the shaft of her cock. She couldn’t help but notice that the flavor was strongest right there, and lingered for a moment before going back and doing a third one.  
  
After every square inch of the left ball was shining with her spit, Emerald switched to the right one, doing the exact same thing.   
  
At first, she thought it was only getting hot in the room, until Emerald realized that the heat was coming from inside of her, coiling in her belly and making her whole body blush. Some part of her was enjoying this, no matter how unwilling she’d been at the beginning.  
  
Emerald lost herself in the rhythm, licking and squeezing and massaging, rubbing her thighs together as they got slicker and slicker with her own fluids, listening to Salem’s grunts and moans of pleasure...  
  
She wasn’t sure how long it was when Salem gently pushed her back. There was a deep hunger in the Grimm Queen’s gaze, and this time Emerald couldn’t delude herself into thinking that it wasn’t predatory at the most basic level.  
  
“You’re very, very good at this.” Salem lifted Emerald to her feet and stepped forward, trapping her length in between them. “In fact, that was incredible. It would have been worth calling you just for that.” She took another step forward, and another, until Emerald was actually forced to step back before she was knocked over. “But that’s not what you’re here for. It’s not what you want, it’s not what I want.”  
  
The back of Emerald’s knees hit something soft, and she fell onto it backward. Salem leaned over her, pressing her full-figured, curvy body against Emerald’s more slender one, their position ensuring that the thick cock in between them was throbbing right up against Emerald’s lower lips. “You’ve been such a tease, you know. It’s time to move on to the main event.”  
  
Emerald swallowed, with difficulty. For some reason, her mouth felt incredibly dry.  
  
Salem smirked at her, putting a finger to her lips. Then, she trailed that finger down along Emerald's dark skin, down her chin, down her neck, until it was stopped short by the straps of her top. Emerald couldn't see what was happening, but she  _could_ feel it when the smooth fingertip was suddenly topped by a sharp fingernail, almost like a claw. It kept going, brushing across her skin with the lightest and gentlest touch imaginable, while neatly severing the cloth so that it fell aside, baring Emerald's chest to the air.  
  
Emerald cleared her throat, trying to say anything that might lessen the intensity of the moment. "I, uh, didn't know you had claws."  
  
Salem paused in her descent, leaving her finger trailing a circle around Emerald's belly button, getting a nice feel of the taut muscles in her midriff. "That's the least of the features I keep hidden away. If you're lucky, perhaps you'll get to see a few more of them."  
  
Emerald thought about the possibilities. She bit the inside of her cheek to quiet down her whimper before it could escape.  
  
Salem's finger kept going down, down, down. It reached the waistband of her pants and continued without pausing. Leather and cloth parted without the slightest hint of resistance, and suddenly Emerald was completely bare beneath her boss.  
  
The Grimm Queen pinched the shreds of her clothing in between two fingers, lifting them up to examine as the claw sank back in and became just another fingernail once again. "These  _did_ look nice on you. I'll have a tailor make more."  
  
Emerald wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Uh...thank you, ma'am."  
  
Salem tossed them aside. "That's enough from you. It's long past the time either of us should be talking. I'd much rather the next thing out of your lips be a moan." The smirk returned. "Or maybe my name. I'm not picky."  
  
It wasn't a large motion that slapped the head of Salem's cock against Emerald's lower entrance, squishing her labia out of the way to set itself right up against the hole hidden in between them. A hole that felt much, much too small to fit what was about to be pushed inside. The condom was still there, and still mostly intact. A few more rips had appeared, little patches where the rubber had parted to reveal the pale white flesh beneath, shading down to a dark purple at the tip.  
  
Emerald prayed to everything that might hear her that it would hold out for just a little bit longer. Then her eyes widened.  
  
To get the condom on, she'd had to forego Salem promising to be gentle.  
  
She opened her mouth to beg, to plead, to make desperate attempts to appeal to Salem's better nature. The Grimm Queen picked that moment to buck her hips forward, slamming almost six inches inside of Emerald's poor pussy all at once. The sudden transition from  _normal_ to  _full beyond capacity_  was so abrupt that Emerald couldn't even cry out. The only thing that would leave her mouth was a breathy wheeze as her nerves tried to cope with the sudden, massive flood of sensation. "O-oh..."  
  
Salem stroked her cheek, cupping a hand behind Emerald's head and pulling her upwards into a kiss. It was like making out with a force of nature, one that just happened to have focused all of its attention on Emerald's body. All she could do was hang on and hope to still be in one piece when she was through.  
  
There was more pressure from Salem's hips, making her slide deeper into Emerald's body. Almost an inch a second, and only that slow because Emerald's body was being molded into a new internal shape with every millimeter of cock that was packed inside of her.  
  
Emerald felt an impact, like something bumping against her absolute center. The feeling left her clutching at the only thing she could reach, wrapping her arms around Salem's chest and digging her nails into the Grimm Queen's back without effect.  
  
Salem chuckled, shifting her hips again. A single, gentle motion that Emerald felt tapping against that same place, just as mind-bendingly intense as the first time. The parts of her that weren't focused on sheer survival were stunned, realizing just what that feeling must have been. The tip of Salem's cock was bumping up against her cervix, knocking on the barrier to her womb.  
  
"Y-you can't!" Emerald gasped. "People a-aren't-" She was forced to break off as a heavy shudder swept across her body, the tiniest  _twitching_ of Salem's length inside her enough to feel like her brain was being fried. Salem seemed to guess what she was about to say anyway, though.  
  
"Oh, absolutely. Human women were never designed to have their wombs turned into cocksleeves, and it would be absolute torture for most of them to try, normally." The predatory gleam in her eyes returned once more with a vengeance, making the Grimm Queen look less like a leader and more like the triumphant Alpha of a pack, ready to assert her dominance over another victim. "But this isn't  _normally."_  
  
Emerald's eyes opened wide, though she wasn't staring at anything in particular. Some part of her mind noted the sound of flesh slapping against flesh like it was happening far away, a single loud clap from some heavy impact. She couldn't think about any of that right now. All she could think about was the lightning bolt of searing pleasure that had just radiated outwards from her belly.  
  
Salem was in her womb. Salem was fucking her  _womb._ Every single inch of her was stretched around her magnificent cock. Those testes that she'd lavished so much attention on earlier had slammed into her ass hard enough to leave red marks and were resting so snugly against her that she could feel the liquid heat churning inside of them. Ready to be pumped into  _her._  
  
When Salem pulled back, she had to fight for every inch around Emerald's clenching hole. The purple latex of the condom was slick and shiny with her juices, and there were droplets of Emeralds nectar spattered against Salem's lower body.  
  
"Big." Emerald whimpered. It was all she could really come up with at the moment. "Big. Full. Oh, oh god."  
  
Salem's hands tightened on her hips, and Emerald abruptly realized that she'd made a mistake. Despite Salem's words, she  _had_ been gentle that first time.  
  
Emerald knew this because she  _wasn't_ being gentle  _now._  
  
Her hips smacked back down against Emerald, powering that glorious cock through her depths and into her core in a single smooth motion. Emerald's whole body seized, her arms and legs wrapping around Salem's pale body like clutching to her was the only thing that would keep her from being swept away in a torrent of lust.  
  
And then she pulled out and did it  _again,_ even  _harder._  
  
It stung like a hard slap. Emerald knew she would have welts where Salem's hips met hers, it was already reddening visibly despite her dark complexion. Salem's balls might even leave outright  _bruises_ with how heavy they were and how hard they slammed into Emerald's thighs and ass with every thrust.  
  
Emerald did not give a  _fuck._  
  
Her time in the conspiracy had been stressful. She was constantly on edge, ready for a bullet in the back or a knife between the ribs. She'd gotten so tense that she could only sleep with her pistols under her pillow.  
  
This? This was brutal, and carnal, and downright  _bestial_ at an utterly primal level. But more than all of that, it was  _release._ Emerald was free to shriek her head off with every time Salem pumped her full of cock, and it felt fucking  _amazing._ As the pace ramped up even further, tears started streaming from Emerald's eyes and she couldn't even tell if the strangled gasps she was making were laughter or sobs.  
  
She practically coasted wave after wave of orgasms, never really falling off a perpetual blissful high. There were dips and valleys in the pleasure, mostly when Salem was pulling out in preparation for another thrust, but they were swiftly matched by an equally intense peak. Why the actual hell had she been so nervous about this? What, she'd been afraid of winding up like the girls Salem kept chained up in her dungeon? Shit, if they got this all the time, Emerald might wind up feeling  _jealous_ of them!  
  
Salem's voice lifted into a low growl, and her thrusts became shorter and harder. She was barely pulling out more than a few inches at a time now, and powering it all back in immediately, stirring up Emerald's womb in the absolute best way.  
  
If Salem had been human, Emerald's fingernails would have carved bleeding scratches on her back by now. Instead, they dug in and scraped without piercing, and Salem only seemed to be spurred on by the feeling. There was a heavy twitch inside of her, easily distinguishable despite the heavy pace that the Grimm Queen was setting.  
  
Emerald's eyes closed halfway, realizing what this meant. All of this was about to reach a final, glorious peak, and she couldn't fucking  _wait._ There were noises, soft sounds that she vaguely interpreted as small snaps of latex parting, but that was easily dismissed.  
  
For the climax, Salem grabbed Emerald's waist and pulled her close, grinding their bodies together as she throbbed inside of her chosen bedwarmer. Her balls clenched tight to her body, pulsing as they pumped Salem's cum up along her shaft, heavy pulses surging towards their goal- only to be stopped by a rubber barrier.  
  
A bubble formed at the tip of the condom, inside of Emerald's womb. It swelled bigger and bigger with every second, and Emerald's back arched as she felt full and hot beyond her wildest dreams.  
  
The condom gave a valiant effort. Purple latex stretched as far as it possibly could, but it was mere rubber being matched up against the inhuman virility of the Grimm Queen. For a handful of seconds, it held.   
  
Then it popped like a water balloon, unleashing a tide of hot, potent cum into Emerald's womb.  
  
It was just too much. The dark-skinned girl couldn't handle the overload. Her body twitched at random, her eyes rolling back in her head as consciousness left her.  
  
\------  
  
 _Three months later..._  
  
Emerald kneeled on all fours, her head hanging down as she was fucked from behind. Every thrust made her heavily pregnant belly sway, almost disrupting her balance. She and Salem were both frustrated that she couldn't have her womb stretched out like she loved while the newest Grimm was still growing inside of her. Still, she'd have plenty of time to have it made up for her later, and there would be a new powerful agent for her Mistress too. This one might have been another dragon, or maybe a minotaur. She couldn't remember exactly, after six they all sort of blended together.  
  
"Harder!" She panted. "Harder, harder, harder!"  
  
Her reward was an openhanded slap across her ass, and a sharp thrust that buried Salem's cock in her tighter hole all the way down to her balls. "Be careful what you wish for..." The Grimm Queen growled, ramping up the intensity once again as she fucked Emerald's ass raw.  
  
Emerald's upper body slumped to the bed as she was destroyed in just the way she loved. She was so lucky that Salem enjoyed fucking her so much, or else she might not get to enjoy it so often. She rested on her swollen belly, unable to keep herself lifted off of the sheets and just as unable to lay flat.  
  
Finally, Salem climaxed, pumping a torrent of near-boiling cum into Emerald's belly. Sometimes, she was filled so much that she swore she could taste it in the back of her throat, but Salem had already fucked her cunt once today. "Feeding the kids", she'd called it.  
  
Salem pulled out of her, leaning back and lying down on the bed. Emerald crawled around to her as quickly as she could, ready to fulfill the second part of her duties as Salem's bedwarmer. Even as Salem rested against fine silk pillows, Emerald got to press her cheek against a wonderful pillow of her own, letting her head fall on Salem's balls as her tongue ran over everything it could reach.  
  
Her job, aside from pumping out powerful, unique Grimm, was to ensure that Salem was relaxed enough to sleep every night. Her favorite way of doing that was to massage her sensitive testes, one of Salem's few weaknesses. She'd gotten very good at it, partly because of how much she enjoyed it. Most of the time, she'd fall asleep herself right there, with Salem's balls against her cheek and Salem's cock draped over her face.  
  
It was the happiest she'd been since joining.


End file.
